


I Love You Too Much

by EvalynnMesserli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghost Starscream, M/M, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvalynnMesserli/pseuds/EvalynnMesserli
Summary: Starscream loves Bee so much more than he should, but it's fine since Bee loves him just as much in return. For Starbee week





	I Love You Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for day two of Starbee week. Prompt is Inspired by a Song and that song is "I Love You Too Much" from the movie "The Book of Life" (which is really good so go watch it). I'm a sap and this is literally just an excuse to write fluff and two characters snarking at each other. So yeah.

"It's stupid how much I love you," Starscream muttered, the words startling Bumblebee, the yellow bot still not used to hearing them coming from the seeker and as usual they send a wave of warmth, giddy joy, and a strong sense of belonging through his spark, filling him with the desire to kiss the red jet, though Star's lack of a frame at the moment made that feat a difficult one. He'd still try though.

"I love you too," Bee told him, leaning down to ghost his lips against those of the incorporeal mech stretched out on his berth. Star rolled his optics and pretended to sigh in exasperation despite the fact that he was the one who started it in the first place, but Bee saw the small smile on his faceplates. 

In moments like these, Bee couldn't help but think back to how this whole thing between him and Star had all happened. Him somehow getting stuck as a ghost and Starscream being the only one who could see him, to how those dark first days of being stuck with a mech he had hated and who had tortured him during their first meeting had turned into something different as he slowly got to know Star, learning that he wasn't completely manipulative and power-hungry, that there were other, more likable qualities that were buried deep within his spark that were starting to come out. Parts that Bee had fallen in love with.

Then a whole bunch of other things had happened, Bumblebee coming back to life, Unicron, Starscream dying and becoming a ghost that only Bee could see for some reason that they still hadn't found out the answer for, finally admitting how much they loved each other.

Bee smiled as he remembered those words Star had whispered to him after he'd gotten back from the hospital after forgetting that he needed to refuel and recharge, being in the habit of not doing either of those things because of the whole being a ghost for several years thing.

"I love you so much more than I should," Starscream had told him, finally answering the confession Bee had given him several megacycles before. Finally officially starting their current relationship with each other.

It hadn't been a perfect start, they'd still had a lot to work through with trauma and getting past things they'd said and done during the Unicron event, plus how this was even going to work between them with their bad history before fate had handcuffed them together and Star literally being dead and a ghost, but they'd gotten to an alright place now and they might just be on their way to figuring out how to bring Star back, solving that problem and opening up a whole new set of them to get through.

They could deal with that later though, the issue not affecting them yet and the two agreeing to handle it when it comes. Besides, they would have each other and no matter what, as long as Bee loved Star and Star loved Bee, they could get through anything.

Starscream reached out his servo and tried to cup Bee's cheek, shaking Be out of his memories and scowling slightly when he wasn't able to make contact, simply passing through it.

"I know," Bee said, "I want to touch you too. We just have to wait a bit longer."

Star shifted from glaring at his servo to look at Bee, his crimson optics glowing beautifully in the dark room, the color once signaling danger but now having a different meaning.

"I really do love you too much," Star replied, making Be laugh.

"One, you already said that. Two, that has nothing to do with what I just said."

Star shrugged. "You deserve to hear it as often as possible, Honey Bee." A smirk that sent Bee's optics rolling at the annoying nickname.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Well I'm sorry I just want to shower you in the love you deserve, sweetspark. My beautiful Little Bee. The second half of my spark. My reason for living, for without your love there would be no point. Let Primus be my witness tonight as I declare my undying devotion!"

"Are you done yet?" Bee laughed at the dramatic seeker as Star gave him a slag-eating grin and shrugged.

"Hmm, I suppose so."

"I hope you know that you're impossible."

"You love me anyways."

"Yeah, I guess I do."


End file.
